


(un)bandaged cuts

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Post Joui War, eps 305, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ada luka yang tidak bisa kauperban. takasugi sudah mengatakannya pada katsura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)bandaged cuts

**Author's Note:**

> thanks gintama, bnp, sorachi for destroying me bcs of joui 3 + shouyou these weeks hahaha btw, anggep aja ini missing scene dari eps 305 
> 
> gintama © sorachi hideaki
> 
> standard warnings applied

_  
"It’s nice to know that you were there."_

  
  
Belum pernah Takasugi Shinsuke merasa sesakit ini. Bukan, bukan karena mata kirinya dilempari serpihan pedang oleh si berengsek Oboro. Sama sekali bukan. Bahkan ia lebih sanggup dilempari atau ditusuk ratusan pedang daripada harus menanggung luka yang _ini_.  
  
_Sial. Apa-apaan_ _ini?!_ Darah mengucur dari mata kirinya sementara sebelah kanan meneteskan air mata. Tubuh Takasugi hampir bergetar semua karena ini—karena ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang lemah, yang hanya diam seperti anak anjing ketika _bakufu_ berguyon dengan cara mengeksekusi Shouyou.  
  
"Takasugi."  Ia sangat kenal suara itu. Suara yang paling malas ia dengar sekarang. Takasugi memilih mengabaikannya dan beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri.  
  
Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, "Setidaknya bersihkan darahmu dulu," katanya lembut yang membuat Takasugi luluh dan akhirnya berbalik melihat wajahnya. Katsura.  
  
"Cih. Jangan bilang kau repot-repot kemari cuma mau bilang begitu?" desisnya berbahaya, menyingkirkan tangan Katsura yang bertengger di bahunya. "Lebih baik kaupergi daripada mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusanmu."  
  
Takasugi nyaris berbalik lagi, tapi tangan Katsura lebih cepat menahannya. " _Bersihkan_ darahmu, tolol," ucap Katsura tegas sembari memberinya secarik kain. "Aku tahu kau kesakitan dengan luka itu. Kalau kau sudah membersihkannya, aku bantu memperban matamu."  
  
Alih-alih menuruti perintahnya, Takasugi malah diam; mencengkram kain yang diberikan Katsura. Takasugi tahu kain yang digenggamnya ini adalah robekan dari baju yang tengah dipakai Katsura. Tetapi, Takasugi masih tidak paham mengapa lelaki berambut panjang itu masih berlagak peduli padanya. Seolah kejadian beberapa jam lalu—pemotongan kepala Shouyou—sekadar kelakar. Takasugi juga tidak mengerti mengapa Katsura bisa setenang itu. Padahal kematian guru mereka begitu mengenaskan.  
  
"Taka—"  
  
"Zura, kenapa kita masih hidup?" Suara Takasugi serak. Kentara sekali ia menahan tangis. Sedang yang diberi pertanyaan tetap memasang wajah _stoic_ , tanpa menjawabnya. "Kenapa bukan kita saja yang mati, tapi _Sensei_?"  
  
Katsura menghampiri Takasugi, merangkulnya, memberikannya sandaran. "Kau capek. Lebih baik kita kembali ke pos dan aku bakal membuatkanmu onigiri."  
  
"Aku tidak capek. Aku _sakit_ , Zura."  
  
"Sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu meperban lukamu, tapi setelah kau dan Gintoki—"  
  
" _Jangan_ pernah sebut si bangsat itu di hadapanku!" sentak Takasugi murka, tanpa sadar menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping. Menatap Katsura nanar, kecewa. "Dan, kauperlu tahu, ada luka yang tidak bisa kau perban."  
  
Hati Takasugi terasa remuk lagi begitu mendengar nama Gintoki keluar dari mulut Katsura. Karena sekarang, baginya, mendengar nama itu sudah menjadi tabu. Setiap kali ia mendengar bahkan mengingat wajah Gintoki, yang ia rasakan hanya sakit hati yang semakin menjadi. Tetapi lagi-lagi Takasugi tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Katsura secepat itu memaafkan si keparat  yang sudah menjadi pengkhianat bagi mereka.  
  
"Kau boleh marah padaku, terserah. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak merasa rugi." Katsura nyaris berteriak, ikut marah. Hanya Katsura selalu berhasil mengontrol emosinya. "Tapi, kumohon, jangan egois. Yang merasa kehilangan bukan cuma kau. Yang sakit bukan kau seorang, Takasugi. Aku juga. Gintoki--"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyebut si bajingan itu, 'kan?"

Katsura menghela napas lelah. "Kalian berdua temanku. Kau adalah temanku, Takasugi."

  
Takasugi tersenyum kecut, merasa muak dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Katsura. Kemudian ia berbalik pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengucap apapun bahkan menoleh sedikitpun.

  
_"Thanks for acting like you cared."_

 

 

 _Extended_ :

  
Sementara Katsura melihat punggung kecil Takasugi perlahan mengecil dari kejauhan kemudian menghilang. Sejak hari itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya.

**Author's Note:**

> well, saya tau ini sampah, gaje bet, wtf ew hahaha ini gegara baper dengerin lagu mbak avril's my happy ending dan paintama shogun ansatsu arc ehehe
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~p.s karen, gue juga gak ngerti kenapa buat zurataka instead my friggin supreme otp gintaka lol~~


End file.
